


vengeance

by Anonymous



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Arthur finally gets his revenge, Arthur fucks up Ash, Blood and Violence, Gore, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Sadism, What would've happened if Ash lost the fight with Arthur, Why do I like making Ash suffer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Instead of killing Arthur at the end of episode 13, he loses consciousness due to blood loss. Arthur wants to get his revenge for what Ash did to his fingers, so he tortures him instead as he wants to hear Ash plead for him to end his life.
Relationships: Frederick Arthur/Ash Lynx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	vengeance

It had only been a few weeks since that fight had taken place, one of the first fights he's ever lost. He'd ended up in the infirmary after loosing a significant amount of blood. As expected, a lot of hassle had come into play just hours after he'd woken up, which ended up concerning the police. His cold fingertips subconsciously traced the long blemish running down his side, scarring his once infallible skin, still healing. His lips wore a slight frown, stoic eyes staring at the door in front of him. Ash's arms fell to his sides, he was to come alone to Arthur's bar, unarmed.

_How did it get this bad?_

That question spun through his fogged mind constantly, haunting his daily routine. A scoff left his lips, fingers gripping the handle of the gun, only to pull it out and watch the metallic weapon fall onto the mattress beside him. At least he still had his fingers.

His golden locks shone in the sunlight, igniting every strand as he walked by, curling fists dug into the pockets of his hoodie, the sky-blue colouring prominent against the white fabric of his t-shirt. The rest of his attire consisted of the usual, worn jeans, ripped at the knees, paired with his signature red converse. The second he stepped foot in the bar, he was faced with Arthur's smirk, proving to be quite agitating. He raised his hands and placed them behind his head as they inspected his clothing for possible weaponry, nodding to the spiked blonde in front of him when they were done. A gesture was made towards Ash, motioning him to come forward which he did, he was in no place to argue after all. He followed those guys down the staircase, furrowing his brows in distaste when a noisome smell hit his nose. His instincts warned him not to stray down this path, he shouldn't have followed through with Arthur's demands, he knew this wouldn't end well for him.

A fist hit his shoulder abruptly, as soon as they'd descended to the bottom floor, causing Ash to falter slightly, his emerald hues flaring. The unpleasant feeling of his gut twisting was becoming stronger now, screaming at him to fight back despite the fact that he was defenceless. Within a matter of seconds he was pressed against the wall with his arms behind him, the skin of his cheek grazing painfully against the bricked wall. His arms had been twisted unnaturally, his heart rate rapidly beginning to increase when Arthur traced his scarred fingers over the blonde's throat. "I'm finally getting you back for what you did to me, for what you did to _these_ fingers." His eyes gleamed in a sadistic manner, ghosting over the way Ash's eyebrows knit in frustration, the current situation, almost alleviating his desire for vengeance. He retrieved the switchblade which sat comfortably in the back pocket of his jeans and seized a fistful of light coloured hair, yanking his head backwards whilst trailing the tip of the blade across his collarbone and up towards his right ear, hovering dangerously over his ear canal. "Where do you think we should start first, _boss_?"

Ash scowled at him, defiance glittering like fireworks in his viridescent glare. He didn't flinch at all, let alone move a single muscle. He silenced himself, only for a moment though, leaving the choice to his persistent enemy while countering his deathly stare with a feigned smirk of his own. "That's up to you."

A sneer fell upon the other's lips and he loosened his hold, his head snapping to the side to face his men. "Get some rope and tie him down." Arthur could feel those apathetic jade eyes pierce into his back, despite having turned away. He heard a soft rustle behind him, barely audible, he craned his neck to glimpse the blonde trying to adjust his face since the wall was pressing against his cheek. He felt his skin itch with anticipation, his blood pulsed with uncontrollable anger, it was near impossible to control it all, especially in a situation like this. Fire ignited his bones from deep within, it was all too tempting to strike out right now, but he held back, guarding his desires for the moment and inhaling deeply.

Once his command had been carried out, he finally drew his attention back to the blonde in front of him and immediately curled his fist, throwing a hefty punch to his chest. His eyes gleamed with satisfaction when the subtle sound of wheezing fell upon his ears. Arthur hardly gave the other a moment to catch his breath before going in with a kick aimed at his stomach, another blow to his jaw following shortly after. His fingers snagged golden strands, hammering the back of Ash's head into the wall. His knees gave way at last, curling into his heaving chest with his back sliding against the wall, slick with sweat. The warm flow of liquid down his nape was somewhat calming, and it was what he tried to turn his attention to, ignoring the way his eyes blurred or the rhythmic throbbing overtaking his senses. His teeth sliced through his bottom lip, shielding what would've been a pained groan. His brows began to furrow slightly, painting a vengeful expression on his face, despite the jaded look in his eyes. Arthur could almost sense the anger, tinged with frustration radiating from the blonde's bruised body. "Not much of a gang leader now, are you?"

His question was met with an agitated hiss, which elicited another kick from the spiked blonde. His foot trailed down his abdomen, pausing directly over his crotch where he began to grind the sole of his shoe against, twisting painfully and earning a choked gasp from his former leader. He kneeled in front of Ash, casting his blue orbs over the blonde's face. Beads of sweat glistening against his skin, a spray of fine golden hairs clinging onto his damp forehead. Those thin yet defined eyebrows, leading down to the most captivating element of his face, the set of jade green eyes glaring back at him with such defiance. He was gorgeous, completely out of this world, nobody could compare to his ethereal beauty. It wasn't hard to see why Golzine was itching to get his hands on this boy so desperately. He found himself drawn to that alluring gaze, he felt his crotch tighten slightly and he licked his lips. Ash's eyelids began to fall, his half lidded orbs trailing to the centre of his parted legs, where Arthur's foot remained. He tried to shift a little, grunting softly at the pressure against his groin.

The spiked blonde took notice, thrusting his foot into his left hip and pinning it against the floor. His scarred fingers twisted tightly around the hilt of his knife as he pressed the blade against Ash's stomach. His intention was to rip clothing, but he didn't particularly care if he snagged skin by mistake. He tore through the centre of his t-shirt, pulling it open as if he'd just unzipped a hoodie. The blonde's breath hitched when the sharp tip began to mar various patterns on his flesh, leaving behind a crimson trail of clotting blood in its absence. He pulled an expression on disgust as his emerald eyes observed the male's tongue flick out and lick the blade, sadism gleaming in his darkening orbs. "Maybe I should skin you alive." He conceded, "Or tear off all your fingers, one by one, then sever your limbs and slit your throat, _only_ when you're begging for death." Arthur threw the knife upwards, watching it twirl and land perfectly between his fingers. He heaved himself off of the quivering male and tightened his hand around one of his ankles, digging his nails into the skin on his back tendon. Ash felt himself being dragged forwards, away from the wall and onto the concrete floor. Arthur's other hand reached for the back of his head, fingers threading painfully through the light coloured strands that had begun to tangle towards the ends, unruly, clotted with blood, smearing his porcelain nape.

With one hand secured with his hair, he released the knife for a short moment, grabbing one of the blonde's hips and flipping him over, repositioning himself on top of his back. His blue eyes cast over the skin of his wrists, which had been rubbed raw where the rope had been chafing against his skin. Tsk, how sensitive. His hatred was the only thing that fuelled him through that fight, sending bursts of energy, mingled with his senseless anger, all of that had been worth this moment, the moment where he would have the great Lynx under his mercy. He reached for the switchblade, still keeping his fist clasped around his hair and brought the blade to the back of his neck. Ash felt something sharp pierce into his skin, hitting the nerves at his nape. He tried to jerk his head away, but the other had an iron tight grip, and the his roots of his hair felt incredibly sore. A soft whimper escaped his lips when the blade sunk in deeper and began to travel down his spine, ripping through whatever clothing stood in the way and sending a waterfall of painful sparks rippling down his backside. The blonde kicked at the floor vigorously, chewing the inside of his cheeks and swallowing thickly in attempt to silence his wails. He stifled another cry as the torment went on, agony tailing the knife and stopping briefly above his tied wrists. His head was yanked backwards again, to the point where his chest had risen off the floor and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe.

His blood ran cold when the cold metal pressed against his throat, cutting into his flesh ever so gently. Warm liquid began to drip from the shallow wound blemishing his neck. The sharp edge made its way up his face, up his cheeks and resting softy over his fluttering eyelashes. "How about I get rid of one of those pretty eyes, I'm sure papa wouldn't mind. He seemed to want you dead as much as I do." His head slumped to the floor in defeat when Arthur's hold had released. He felt a pair of lips trace the crook of his collarbone, a tongue occasionally flicking out to savour the salty taste of his sweat. A low hiss withdrew itself from Ash's mouth when teeth nipped at his flesh, turning into a whine when they tore into his skin, drawing crimson rivulets that streamed down his shoulder. Calloused hands forced his head down, though his attention remained with the pressure near his neck. Arthur's teeth plunged deeper and the back of his throat rumbled greedily. Faint noises of his tongue lapping up the blood against the mark steadily filled the room, echoing off the walls. He could feel Ash shivering underneath him, his scarce vibrations slowing down as his eyes began to water slightly. The spiked blonde pulled away, licking his lips and wiping the blood drooling down his jaw, staining his sleeve with a darkening red.

"I think we're done here, _for now_." He rose to his feet and turned towards the door, only after landing a sharp kick to Ash's side. He gestured for his men to follow him as he led the way back upstairs, casting a glace over his shoulder at his enemy, who laying with his legs sprawled and his backside caked with blood. He hadn't moved from the position he was left in. Arthur's lips curled into a small snarl as he slammed the door shut, a cruel farewell lingering in the air. "See ya later, _boss_."

Ash trained his eyes to what lay near his waist, it was difficult to visualise as it lurked in the shadows of the room, but the gentle prick of its blade reassured its presence. He'd get out of here alive, like he always did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed,,,,,, whatever this was.  
> If you have any other fic ideas pls let me know, I'd love to write some more.


End file.
